Loving Each Other (Chanbaek)
by Fanfreaktions
Summary: Di mata keluarganya... Byun Baekhyun adalah laki-laki pemalu berbanding terbalik ketika Baekhyun sedang tidak bersama keluarganya. Suatu ketika sepupunya membawa Park Chanyeol dan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol adalah cintanya.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

 **Warning : Boy x Boy (Yaoi), Typo(s), Gak jelas(?)**

Di sore menjelang malam hari pada pertengahan bulan September bertepatan dengan musim gugur di kota Seoul keluarga besar Byun sedang melakukan kegiatan bulanan mereka yaitu berkumpul di rumah kakek dan nenek Byun. Saling bertukar cerita, bercanda, bergosip, atau sebagainya. Baekhyun sengaja datang telat pada malam hari dengan alasan ia harus mengerjakan soal-soal yang gurunya berikan terlebih dahulu, kedua orang tuanya mendesah pasrah karena Baekhyun tidak cukup pintar bergaul dengan saudaranya sendiri. Ketika sedang bersama keluarga besar Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi anak laki-laki yang pendiam, dan akan berbicara hanya jika ia di ajak bicara terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak cukup dekat dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghentikan laju motornya ketika ia sudah tiba tepat di depan gerbang besar dengan warna kayu gelap. Ia hanya perlu mengklakson sekali dan seketika gerbang itu akan terbuka untuk dirinya. Pelayan rumah nenek dan kakeknya ini sangat banyak, jadi jangan heran jika gerbang itu kini terbuka lebar untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memarkirkan motor besarnya bersebelahan dengan mobil milik ayahnya, setelah terparkir Baekhyun melepaskan helm yang melekat pada kepalanya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya tidak mengerti, entah kenapa setiap ia datang ke acara yang diadakan keluarga ayah atau ibunya ia akan merasakan canggung seperti ini.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan terseret-seret, ia melepaskan headset yang menyumbat telinganya sedari tadi namun tetap membiarkan mereka tergantung pada lehernya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan seluruh keluarganya namun nihil tidak ada keberadaan mereka semua di ruang keluarga rumah nenek dan kakeknya yang besar itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa beberapa gelas di sebuah nampan, "Di mana yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, pelayan itu merupakan seorang gadis muda yang umurnya tidak berpaut jauh dari Baekhyun oleh karena itu sang pelayan hanya mampu tersipu malu melihat cucu dari majikannya itu. Baekhyun mendesah lalu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah pelayan itu untuk tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Ah… maaf, keluarga besar yang lain sudah berada di halaman belakang sedang melakukan barbecue party." Jawabnya seraya merona malu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lantas ia segera menuju halaman belakang. Benar saja seluruh keluarga mereka sudah berada di sana, terhipnotis pada euphoria kehangatan keluarga yang terjalin. Baekhyun menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang baca kakeknya dengan halaman itu hingga suara decitan terdengar membuat seluruh keluarga itu sejenak menghentikkan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan canggung itu kembali menguasai dirinya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada keluarganya dan mengucapkan maaf karena ia baru bisa tiba. Mereka semua sudah biasa dengan seribu satu alasan Baekhyun untuk terlambat atau absen dari acara keluarga ini, hadir pun syukur dan bila tidak bisa hadir pun ya sudah, karena menurut mereka hanya Baekhyun yang sulit untuk di jangkau oleh mereka semua.

Baekhyun berjalan canggung kearah tempat makanan dan minuman tersaji, ia mengambil segelas minuman bersoda untuk sekedar basa-basi jika ia menikmati pesta ini setelah itu ia kembali mencari tempat sepi yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa aman. Aman dalam artian tidak ada yang mengganggunya dengan menanyakan mana kekasihmu, atau lain sebagainya. Karena hampir seluruh sepupunya membawa pasangan jika keluarga besarnya sedang berkumpul.

Baekhyun meneguk minumannya dengan sedikit di paksakan agar terlihat santai hingga akhirnya seorang gadis yang usianya lebih muda satu tahun darinya datang dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu terkejut dan memuntahkan minuman yang sedang ia minum melalui hidung, tersedak. Gadis itu tertawa melihat Baekhyun lalu duduk disampingnya. "Mianhae Baekhyun Oppa." Kata gadis itu lembut seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya dari sakitnya tersedak cola.

"Baekhyun Oppa, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Ujar gadis itu dengan tersipu malu, dan dapat Baekhyun tebak jika itu adalah mengenalkan dirinya dengan kekasih gadis ini.

"Pada siapa?"

"Chanyeol Oppa kemarilah." Teriak gadis itu kepada seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan itu, yang tengah sibuk di wawancarai oleh keluarganya yang lain akibat ketampanan, kekayaan dan kesempurnaan yang lelaki itu miliki. Tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah menegang semakin menegang mendengar nama itu, hingga dengan gerak cepat Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan pujaan hatinya di sana. Baekhyun terbatuk lagi, kali ini batuknya lebih keras karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Gadis yang duduk di samping Baekhyun memandang Baekhyun khawatir karena kakak sepupunya tidak kunjung menghentikkan batuk berlebihannya itu. "Kau sakit Baekhyunnie?" tanya gadis itu khawatir, Baekhyun menggeleng seraya memegangi dadanya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari gelas cola.

"Baekhyun? Kau Byun Baekhyun?" tanya lelaki itu ketika ia sudah sampai tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Ah! Kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya? Jelas saja sih, kalian satu sekolah kan?" tanya gadis itu seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Chanyeol, hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri melihatnya.

"Kau mengenalku Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tentu saja, penggemarmu banyak di sekolah. Dan hallo… siapa yang tidak mengenal Byun Baekhyun? Kau sangat terkenal dengan keramahanmu." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeans hitamnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun Oppa ramah?!" tanya gadis itu tidka percaya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

"Dia sangat ramah di sekolah, Rachel." Tutur Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu merona malu karena tatapannya.

"Jangan berlebihan Chanyeol, aku tidak seperti itu." Bela Baekhyun.

"Tapi Chanyeol Chagi, Baekkie sangat pendiam ketika di sini, lihatlah tempat yang ia pilih untuk duduk… sangat terisolasi dari keluarga yang lain… dirinya sangat membatasi diri untuk mengenal keluarganya sendiri." Baekhyun menggaruk kepala berambut merahnya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab ucapan Rachel sepupunya itu. Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun tidak mengerti membuat lelaki itu semakin salah tingkah. "Ah sudahlah Chanyeol, ayo kita begabung dengan Luna dan kekasihnya." Ujar Rachel berniat menarik Chanyeol menuju tempat yang tadi ia duduki bersama keluarga yang lain. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng.

"Aku di sini saja ya? Ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Baekhyun." Rachel tampak berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi ingat ya, kau tidak boleh jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun, biarpun ia seorang namja Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik dariku." Ujar Rachel dengan nada manja, berharap Chanyeol akan mengatakan jika dirinya jauh lebih cantik dari Baekhyun namun sayang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Rachel berjalan pergi dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Rachel sudah duduk bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk tidak duduk Chanyeol." Baekhyun terkekeh. Dari jauh, terdengar para sepupu Baekhyun berbisik 'Astaga Baekhyun tertawa, lihatlah!' walaupun hanya sebuah bisikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya. Chanyeol lantas duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menjulur di sandaran kursi hingga melewati belakang kepala Baekhyun terlihat sedang merangkul walau kenyataannya tidak.

Degup jantung Baekhyun berpacu kencang karena ia sudah menunggu hampir setahun lamanya untuk dapat duduk di samping Chanyeol seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak berani menolehkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, jadilah ia hanya memandangi sepasang sepatunya dan Chanyeol yang bersebelahan begitu dekat. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Jadi kau pendiam rupanya." Chanyeol terkekeh tidak percaya.

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Jawab Baekhyun berusaha tenang walau nyatanya ia benar-benar ingin menjerit kesenangan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau mendengarkan lagu apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat headset masih tergantung di leher yang menjulur panjang hingga dada Baekhyun itu. Hal itu otomati membuat Baekhyun menunduk dan mengambil satu headsetnya dna menoleh kearah Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis.

"Mau dengarkan?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat ia belum mematikan playlist lagunya. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat lalu dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Baekhyun memasangkan sebuah headset di telinga Chanyeol dan satu lagi di telinga miliknya.

Sebuah musik mengalun lembut menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang amat indah di telinganya, Chanyeol sempat terpaku beberapa saat karena lagu ini begitu indah. Ketika lagu itu habis dan berganti dengan lagu yang lainnya Chanyeol menoleh tanpa melepaskan headset yang masih menempel di sebelah telinganya. "Lagu apa tadi? Aku baru dengar." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh yang tadi, itu laguku sendiri." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Astaga, lagunya indah sekali apa judulnya?" tanya Chanyeol antusias, Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Kau." Jawab Baekhyun singkat seraya tersenyum lembut menatap kearah sepatunya lagi.

"Kau?" tanya Chanyeol mengulang dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol terdiam mengingat kembali setiap kata yang terangkai menjadi satu, setiap kalimat yang tersusun menjadi sebuah syair indah, suara Baekhyun yang menyapanya, denting piano dan gesekan biola terdengar menjadi sebuah kolaborasi yang selaras. Chanyeol menyukainya. Amat menyukainya. Bolehkah ia berharap jika lagu ini tercipta berkat dirinya?

"Kau memiliki suara yang indah Baekhyun." Puji Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau mengenal Rachel?" akhirnya Baekhyun menyuarakan hal yang sedari tadi mengusik dirinya, bukannya tidak peduli dengan pujian Chanyeol tapi rasa penasaran itu lebih kuat dari segalanya.

"Aku seorang DJ…" 'aku tahu' batin Baekyun menyahut, " …Dan Rachel dan teman-temannya dan Luna sering datang hanya untuk melihat penampilanku, Luna yang mendekatkan kami…"

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku tahu reputasimu baik di sekolah tapi jangan sakiti Rachel karena dia adalah gadis yang manis… karena aku tahu, di balik itu semua kau adalah seorang Playboy Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol terdiam, ia menoleh dan memandang Baekhyun terkejut, dari mana ia tahu rahasia terbesarnya itu?

"Kau-"

"Aku akan tutup mulut." Potong Baekhyun seraya tersenyum pengertian. "Aku akan tetap menjaga nama baikmu di sekolah dan keluargaku."

Bukan. Bukan karena itu, Chanyeol tidak peduli jika semua orang tahu ia adalah seorang Playboy tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah Baekhyun tahu alasan sebenarnya selama ini ia memainkan hati para gadis itu. "Bukan itu Baekhyun-"

"Kau mencintai Rachel?" tembak Baekhyun langsung kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tepat pada manik mata Chanyeol yang berkilat-kilat khawatir, ia sangat berharap Chanyeol akan mengatakan tidak walaupun ia tahu ini terdengar sangat jahat.

"Aku- apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamanya Baekhyun, karena keluarga Byun sangat baik dan menerimaku." Ujar Chanyeol jujur. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin aku dengar Chanyeol."

"Ya tentu aku mencintainya." Jawab Chanyeol berbohong namun tidak mudah di tangkap oleh Baekhyun karena Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan lugas. Baekhyun terdiam dua detik lalu ia kembali tersenyum.

"Bagus, jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan kau selingkuhi ya?" Baekhyun terkekeh dan menganggap hal itu hanya guyonan namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Ah, aku harus pulang. Tidak enak rasanya meninggalkan kamarku lama-lama." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu mencabut headset yang masih menyumbat telinga Chanyeol. "Bye Park Chanyeol, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu segera berpamitan pada keluarganya yang lain mendahului ayah dan ibunya yang masih betah berlama-lama di sana.

.

.

.

Ketika di sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak benar-benar bertingkah seperti mereka pernah mengobrol sebelumnya, ketika secara tidak sengaja berpapasan maka Baekhyun hanya akan melemparkan senyum sebagai sopan santun walau sejujurnya hati kecil Baekhyun bersorak minta lebih, mengobrol misalnya atau memamerkan Chanyeol lagu baru yang ia buat untuknya tapi Baekhyun tidak cukup berani melakukan hal itu. Ketika ada acara keluargapun kini Baekhyun semakin jarang untuk menghadirinya, ia lebih banyak menghindar. Meskipun sesekali ia akan datang walau hanya sebentar, Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar masih memiliki hubungan dengan Rachel, karena kini kata ibunya Chanyeol tidak pernah absen dari acara keluarga yang keluarga Byun buat. Ternyata benar Chanyeol mencintai Rachel sepupunya, terbukti karena dirinya yang sering mengintai Chanyeol dari jarak sangat jauh sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat lelaki itu berganti-ganti pasangan seperti dulu. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit ketika Chanyeol masih setia di sisi Rachel. Walaupun Rachel sepupunya, di setiap harinya Baekhyun tidak lupa berdo'a sebelum terlelap agar hubungan mereka berakhir ketika ia membuka mata esok hari. Terkesan jahat memang tapi ini lah cinta.

Dulu Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya duluan kepada Chanyeol, selain karena Chanyeol laki-laki yang _straight_ , Chanyeol juga memiliki lingkungan yang di kelilingi oleh banyak penggemar, sahabat dan teman-teman lainnya karena Chanyeol memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik di sekolah. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk merusak nama baik Chanyeol. Apalagi mengingat Chanyeol merupakan keluarga Park, salah satu konglemerat terpandang di Seoul.

Hatinya kembali sakit jika ia harus mengingat Chanyeols setiap saat, nama Chanyeol tidak pernah absen dari mulut Baekhyun setiap hari. Kadang ketika sedang berkendara Baekhyun akan bersenandungkan nama Chanyeol hingga ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Chanyeol sangat begitu besar tapi satu hal yang ia sayangkan, Chanyeol adalah seorang _Straight_. Sudah pasti jika ia nyatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Chanyeol kemungkinan besar lelaki yang ia cintai itu akan memandangnya dengan skeptis dan jijik. Dan itu akan benar-benar melukai egonya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang mencintai laki-laki.

Tapi untuk mengikhlaskan Chanyeol bersama sepupunya sekalipun tasa sulit, hati kecilnya selalu menjerit tidak terima.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali seraya mengambil buku dari lokernya. tiba-tiba saja loker itu tertutup secara paksa, gerak refleks Baekhyun kurang cepat rupanya hingga jemarinya sempat terjepit pintu itu membuat dirinya mengaduh ke sakitan dan menumpahkan seluruh buku yang barada di peluakannya. Sang pelaku terlihat panik karena Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar kesakitan sekarang, niatnya hanya terlihat keren seperti di film-film drama yang sering kakaknya tonton tapi ia baru ingat ini bukanlah sebuah drama.

"Mianhae Baekhyun." Lelaki itu ikut berjongkok di depan Baekhyun seraya meraih jemari Baekhyun yang berdenyut sakit dengan perasaan bersalah. Lelaki itu menggenggamnya lembut seraya meniup-niupkan jemari Baekhyun yang terjepit berharap akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun berhenti berjengit kesakitan ketika tahu Chanyeol lah yang tengah menyentuh jemari lentiknya, membuat rasa sakitnya itu menghilang entah kemana. "Apa sudah baikkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gurat khawatir, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman hangat Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, pipi Baekhyun merona mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti tidak sengaja kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan. Hening. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan akhirnya keduanya sama-sama diam dengan meneliti wajah satu sama lain. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di lantai lalu diikuti Chanyeol yang langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada loker Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata mereka. "Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya karena jengah dengan situasi yang membuat jantungnya berpacu berkali-kali lipat ini.

"Tentu, aku ingin bertanya apa kau akan ikut ke villa milik keluargamu yang ada di pulau?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu jika keluargaku akan berlibur, kapan?"

"Ya baru dibicarakan semalam, kedua orang tuamu tidak bisa datang tadi malam dan kau juga tidak datang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, Baekhyun hanya diam menatap balik Chanyeol. "Jadi… kau akan ikut?" ulang Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tampak acuh.

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol, apa aku ada alasan untuk ikut?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa aku ada alasan untuk ikut?"

"Baekhyun! Ini keluargamu! Keluarga Byun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Entahlah Chanyeol, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Terangkan padaku dan aku akan mengerti." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi sebuah cerita pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol, tapi ketika aku sedang berada di sekeliling keluargaku aku merasa seperti ada dinding pembatas yang membatasi aku untuk mengekpresikan diri di tengah-tengah mereka, jadi aku lebih memilih diam jika harus merasakan canggung. Aku tidak mengerti pada reaksi tubuhku yang tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa relaks, aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki sepupu laki-laki yang usianya sepantar denganku tapi aku tidak tahu juga bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, aku selalu mencari-cari kemungkinan dengan reaksi tubuhku yang menjadi canggung jika sudah berkumpul dengan keluarga besarku tapi aku tidak dapat." Baekhyun melamun saat mengatakannya, Chanyeol mendekat dengan menggeser bokongnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun menenangkan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang memandang keduanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu Baekhyun, kau tahu kenapa hal itu terjadi? Itu kembali pada dirimu sendiri, kau terlalu sering absen pada setiap acara keluarga, kau yang membatasi dirimu sendiri agar tidak tersentuh oleh keluargamu, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjadi dirimu sendiri dan berbaur pada mereka, apa sulitnya? Mereka keluarga besarmu Baekhyun, mereka adalah orang-orang pertama yang akan membantumu ketika kau berada di dalam ke sulitan. Dengan sikapmu yang selalu menghindar kau menyulitkan dirimu sendiri." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, Baekhyun dapat mendengar setiap irama degup jantung Chanyeol ketika ia berada di dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Setiap detiknya terdengar seperti melodi indah, melebihi setiap melodi musik yang sering ia ciptakan, melodi ini begitu menenangkan. Baekhyun senang berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berada di sana Baekhyun, dan aku benar-benar berharap kau datang."

"Tidakkah Rachel saja cukup?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dari bawah. Ternyata lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol ini selalu terlihat sempurna dari segala arah tidak heran penggemarnya sangat banyak.

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya menundukkan kepalanya agar ia dapat dengan jelas memandang wajah imut Baekhyun dari dekat, "Tidak akan sama tanpa kau Baekkie." Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun untuk mengacak rambut merah Baekhyun yang wangi dengan stroberi. "Terimakasih telah berbagi keluhmu." Chanyeol membereskan buku-buku Baekhyun yang berserakan lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun setelah ia telah membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. "Dan maaf, kau harus telat masuk kelas." Chanyeol tersenyum tidak enak.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, ah astaga aku lupa setelah ini aku ada ujian matematika." Baekhyun menatap khawatir pada jam yang melekat pada pergelengan lengannya.

"Kalau begitu cepat sana masuk kelas, aku juga akan kembali ke kelasku. Sampai jumpa di villa Baekhyun." Chanyeol tertawa lalu melambaikan tangannya buru-buru saat melihat Baekhyun akan memprotes.

.

.

.

Ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol, lihatlah dirinya sekarang memandang penuh kedengkian kearah Rachel dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berfoto bersama. 'Ya tuhan, aku berharap kamera itu jatuh ke dalam air dan tenggelam ke dasar lautan.' Do'a Baekhyun di atas kapal mewah milik keluarga Byun ini. Selang beberapa detik ia berdo'a Rachel menjerit karena kamera keluaran terbaru itu jatuh ke dalam air. Baekhyun yang tengah menekuk wajahnya langsung tersenyum sumringah seraya berjalan cepat menghampiri Rachel yang tengah memaki. "Kameramu jatuh ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada senang yang tidak ia tutup-tutupi. Rachel menoleh lalu mendelik kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menampilkan binary-binar kebahagiaan.

"Untuk seorang yang pendiam sepertimu, aku pikir kau memiliki hati nurani untuk mengasihaniku." Cecar Rachel, Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah diamnya lalu memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tanpa di sadari semuanya Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, meninggalkan siang. Sejak sampai di Villa mewah milik keluarga Byun ini, Baekhyun tidak lantas keluar dari kamar yang biasa ia tempati jika sedang berkunjung ke sini. Ia melewatkan makan malamnya begitu saja dengan alasan ia sangat lelah. Otak dan hatinya tengah berdebat tentang perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, hatinya berkata untuk tidak takut menyuarakannya namun otaknya lagi-lagi melarang karena ia takut dengan pandangan skeptis itu, ia takut. Lalu bagaimana pula dengan Rachel? Rasanya begitu membingungkan jika kau harus menikung sepupumu sendiri.

Pintu di ketuk berkali-kali, Baekhyun sengaja bungkam agar siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya mengira bahwa dirinya telah terlelap. Namun sialnya ia lupa mengunci pintu itu sehingga siapapun yang mengetuk bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Suara pintu terkunci terdengar namun Baekhyun masih bertahan untuk diam, "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur." Ujar Chanyeol seraya membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih dengan ukiran-ukiran relief yang berbentuk sangat indah.

"Kenapa kau mengunci kamarku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Agar Rachel tidak masuk dan mengganggu obrolanku denganmu." Ujar Chanyeol apa adanya. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang ingin kau obrolkan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melamarnya besok pagi, bagaimana?" Baekhyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya terkejut dan memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Ma… ma… maksud… maksudku, kau dan Rachel masih sekolah!"

"Lalu kenapa? kan hanya lamaran, bukan menikah. Aku ingin membuktikan padamu jika aku serius dengannya Baekhyun, kau sendiri yang meminta aku untuk tetap berada di sisinya kan?" Bola mata Chanyeol bergulir lambat menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kalut atas pernyataannya barusan.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai melamarnya juga Chanyeol! Perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang." Kini Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya langsung kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol bangkit dan kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku ingin hidup bersama keluarga Byun, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol jujur.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku jatuh cinta." Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu mengacak rambut merah Baekhyun dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Tanpa di sadari Baekhyun menangis, ia menangis karena patah hati, rasanya begitu menyesakkan dan membuat dirinya menjadi serba salah. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi begitu sulit di jabarkan juga. Yang Baekhyun tahu hatinya sangat sakit seperti tersayat. Entah mengapa dirinya menyesal karena pernah menyuruh Chanyeol tetap berada di sisi Rachel, entah mengapa ia menyesal telah menjadi pengecut karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, entah mengapa dirinya menyesal karena sakit hati ini, dan ia menyesali segalanya.

Byun Baekhyun sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai Byun Rachelie, dan ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Baekhyun masih terisak hingga pagi menjelang, ia menyesal telah datang kepulau ini. Karena di sinilah akhirnya perjuangannya kalah telak dan ini sangat menyakitkan. Tunggu, ia tidak mau kalah begitu saja dengan Rachel. Dirinya lah yang pertamakali mencintai Park Chanyeol. Tidak peduli Chanyeol akan menolaknya dan memandangnya jijik setelah ini, setidaknya Baekhyun mencoba.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Baekhyun bergegas keluar mencari Chanyeol di seluruh penjuru Villa ini namun tak kunjung bertemu juga. Akhirnya Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk bertanya pada pamannya dan sayangnya sang paman menyuruhnya bertanya pada bibinya dan begitu seterusnya hingga ia sadar ini hanya membuang-buang waktu. Akhirnya Baekhyun berlari keluar Villa dan mencari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berlari kesetanan karena ia tidak mau cincin yang Chanyeol pilih jatuh tersemat di jari manis Rachel.

Dari jauh telihatlah siluet Chanyeol dan Rachel yang terlihat sangat bahagia tengah bermain air di pinggir pantai, keduanya tertawa bahagia dengan tangan yang saling betautan. Baekhyun melangkah dengan ragu tapi ia segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika secara tidak sengajak Chanyeol terjatuh dan Rachel menindihnya, tidak ada kecanggungan di sana mereka berdua justru terbahak. Baekhyun tidak setega itu untuk merusak kebahagiaan mereka, oh tidak kebahagiaan Chanyeol maksudnya.

Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana dengan sebutir air mata yang lagi-lagi mengalir.

Siang ini, setelah memakan sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya Baekhyun memilih menenangkan perdebatan batinnya itu dengan memancing di ujung dermaga. Seseorang melangkah mendekat dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut, tanpa perlu menoleh Baekhyun tahu jika itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum terpaksakan menyapa Chanyeol.

"Matamu bengkak, sedang ada masalah?"

"Kau sudah melamarnya?" Baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol.

"Belum." Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai dirinya serta suara deburan ombak.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi pagi waktu yang pas untuk melamarnya apa lagi kalian terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Karena telalu bahagia, aku sampai lupa."

Hening. Baekhyun tidak lagi berani menyuarakan pikirannya, karena itu hanya akan menambah sakitnya ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melamarnya Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Baekhyun tetap bungkam. "Kau terlihat tidak senang mendengarnya?" Baekhyun buru-buru menoleh dan memaksakan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah lelahnya.

"Aku senang." Suaranya terdengar datar.

"Tidak. Kau menangis semalaman karena mendengar aku akan melamar Rachel kan?" Chanyeol menatap manik mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam mencari sebuah kejujuran di sana. "Kau… menyukai Rachel?" Chanyeol bersuara akhirnya. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, mata sembabnya melebar dan mulutnya menganga tidak percaya.

"APA AKU TERLIHAT MENCINTAI SEPUPUKU SENDIRI?!" Jerit Baekhyun tidak terima, Chanyeol harus menutup kedua telinganya ketika Baekhyun menjerit seperti seorang gadis itu.

"Lalu apa? Tidak mungkinkan kau mencintaiku?" Chanyeol terkekeh namun sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya membuat lelaki itu menghentikan guyonannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tetes air mata yang mengalir, "Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya seraya menunduk. Tanpa di sangka Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu mendongak, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Detik berikutnya Chanyeol telah melumat habis bibir Baekhyun, menjelajahi setiap ruang dan menggoda lidah Baekhyun untuk ikut bermain. Awalnya tubuh Baekhyun menegang, seluruh syarafnya seolah tidak berfungsi untuk menerima perlakuakn Chanyeol yang terkesan mendadak. Chanyeol mencintainya, Chanyeol mencintainya, Chanyeol mencintainya. Kalimat itu terus berulang-ulang di dalam otaknya, hatinya kini berbunga-bunga mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mencintai dirinya. Tanpa mau repot-repot memikirkan hal lain Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ketika Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku celana yang ia kenakan. "Menikahlah denganku Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban lalu dengan gerakan lembut Chanyeol menyematkan cincin yang ia buat langsung menggunakan tangannya di salah satu tokoh perhiasan milik ibunya itu. Chanyeol sengaja membuatnya untuk hari ini. Hari di mana ia akan melamar Baekhyun.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama berbaring menatap langit-langit di kamar Villa milik Baekhyun, tangan yang tersemat cincin itu ia angkat tinggi-tinggi lalu ia kembali tersenyum bahagia. Masih belum bisa di percaya jika Chanyeol melamarnya. "Tolong jelaskan ini Chanyeol, bagaimana kita membicarakan ini pada keluarga Byun dan Rachel?" kini senyumnya terenggut dari bibir manisnya, dan hanya terdapat sebuah kepanikan di sana. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan rasa takut tapi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum menenangkan, ia menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk si mungil ini.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu Baekhyun, di sebuah restaurant yang orang tuaku milikki. Ketika kita masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, kau dengan segala pesonamu mampu membuatku terpaku dan merasakan sebuah getar cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Awalnya aku berfikir bahwa ini salah, karena kau tahu aku dan dirimu sama sama seorang namja. Tapi aku memiliki teman yang bernama Jongdae dan Jongin dan mereka memiliki kekasih bernama Minseok dan juga Kyungsoo. Dari mereka aku semakin berani untuk memupuk pearasanku padamu dan dari mereka aku berfikir bahwa cinta itu bukan hanya sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh di antara seorang perempuan dan laki-laki, tapi cinta itu bisa juga tumbuh di antara seorang laki-laki dengan laki-laki dan perempuan dengan perempuan, ya seperti pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengakui hal itu pada ibuku dan ibuku tidak keberatan karena dulu ia juga pernah jatuh hati pada seorang gadis sebelum ia menikah dengan ayahku. Lalu dengan bantuan dirinya kami mencari di mana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasmu, dan setelah dapat tentang informasi itu aku sengaja mendaftar di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Aku tidak cukup puas karena aku hanya mampu memandangmu dari jauh Baekhyun, aku tidak berani mendekat padamu. Maka dari itu, pada suatu malam aku belajar menjadi seorang DJ dan terbuai dengan dunia malam, aku cukup senang memainkan hati para gadis di sana hanya sebagai pelampiasan perasaanku padamu karena dulu aku pikir kau adalah seorang _straight_. Hingga dua tahun belalu begitu saja tanpa ada selangkah lebih maju dariku karena aku masih terlalu takut untuk memulainya walaupun, Jongdae, Jongin, Minseok dan Kyungsoo sudah mendukungku tapi aku masih tidak berani karena kau terlalu silau untukku Baekhyun. Hingga pada suatu malam di bulan Juli, aku bertemu dengan Rachel, Luna dan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mereka salah satu penggemarku rupanya dan aku tidak tahu mereka mengenalku dari mana, tapi ketika aku bertanya siapa nama mereka… Rachel dan Luna menyebutkan marga Byun. Aku sedikit ragu untuk bertanya apa mereka mengenal dengan Byun Baekhyun, dan sontak mereka terkejut karena aku mengenal suadara mereka yang pendiam itu. Aku mengaku pada mereka jika aku mencintaimu tapi terlalu takut untuk bisa dekat denganmu, hingga akhirnya Luna menyarankan jika aku dan Rachel bisa berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena ada tradisi keluargamu yang mana jika sedang ada acara keluarga para anak remajanya di perbolehkan membawa kekasih untuk di kenalkan pada keluarga. Aku menyetujui permainan mereka, tapi saat itu kau belum datang akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara dan mengatakan aku mencintai dirimu dan meminta izin mereka semua untuk mendekatimu, awalnya mereka sedikit skeptis dengan tingkahku yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu tapi Rachel dan Luna datang membantu dan menjelaskan bahwa aku adalah Park Chanyeol yang benar-benar mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Dan mereka langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja, aku bahkan meminta izin pada kedua orang tuamu langsung jika suatu saat aku akan menikahi putranya."

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut mendengar segala penjelasan Chanyeol yang sangat panjang itu. Ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki perjuangan yang bisa di bilang tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan dirinya, benar-benar bertaruh pada harga diri. Ia tidak mengetahui jika saat ia dulu berkunjung ke restaurant milik keluarga Park -yang tentu saja dulu Baekhyun belum tahu- ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sana, dulu saat masih duduk bangku sekolah menengah pertama yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun hanyalah bermain.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol ketika secara tidak sengaja Baekhyun menonton pertandingan basket Chanyeol, Chanyeol begitu sangat memukau dan beberapa kali mereka terlihat seperti _eye contact_ karena Baekhyun berada di barisan paling depan saat itu, setiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu entah kenapa Baekhyun tersipu malu dan degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan juga lututnya yang melemas. Ketika ia bertanya pada para sahabatnya yakni Luhan dan Sehun -yang ternyata diam-diam menjalin hubungan itu- mereka langsung bersorak heboh jika Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta. Ketika mereka bertanya siapa gadis beruntung itu Baekhyun tidak lantas menjawab.

Tapi inilah takdir, akhirnya menyatukan hati mereka yang ternyata diam-diam saling mencintai satu sama lain, saling memandang dari kejauhan jika salah satunya sedang tidak dalam posisi sadar, saling mendo'akan satu sama lain. Perasaan keduanya begitu membuncah bahagia hingga Chanyeol kini kembali mengecup dalam bibir plum milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol di tengah pergulatan bibir mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah." Balas Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"Oh tidak! Aku lah yang lebih mencintaimu!" Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memandang Baekhyun dengan terengah.

"Aku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya hingga mereka terlelap seraya memeluk satu sama lain.


End file.
